


Early Mornings

by romerosparrilla



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Love, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Romance, SQ - Freeform, Smut, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romerosparrilla/pseuds/romerosparrilla
Summary: The mornings of Regina Mills and Emma Swan.





	Early Mornings

~~~~

Regina's moans filled the room as Emma's tongue swirled around Regina's clit. She then inserted three fingers all at once in between Regina's folds.

"Emma," Regina moaned out load, "don't stop!!"

Emma's tongue hit Regina's clit perfectly and her fingers hit her g-spot. Regina's legs began trembling as her orgasm began taking over her body.

Emma took her extra hand and grasped Regina's breast. Regina ran her hands through Emma's hair as she licked up all of Regina's cum.

"You taste so good babygirl," Emma said as she glanced up at Regina and smiled.

"I bet you taste better," Regina said as she pushed Emma over on her back and climbed on top of her.

Regina began sucking Emma's nipples, satisfying both breasts. She left trails of kisses all over Emma's body, down to her entrance. Regina's warmth on her entrance caused Emma to moan slightly.

"Regina, I need your fingers inside of me."

Regina did as she was told and placed two fingers inside of Emma. She started out slow and sped up.

Her movements were now as fast and deep as she could possibly go.

"Regina!!!" Emma's screams filled their room.

Regina placed her mouth over Emma's clit and began sucking.

"I'm cumming," Emma moaned as her juices squirted all over Regina's face.

Regina used her tongue to lick around her own mouth, lapping up all of her lover's juices. She wiped the rest off with her fingers and licked her fingers clean.

"That...was...amazing," Emma said breathlessly.

Regina smiled and nodded and placed a kiss on Emma's lips as they got up and began getting dressed for work.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this one shot !!


End file.
